Complications
by Catchick10
Summary: After Eclipse. James and Victoria are spending the day together, and there are complications because a certain someone shows up. SM owns the characters, I don't.


**I don't own Twilight or any characters. **

How could this have happened to me? How could I have ended up in hell? Well, it actually makes a lot of sense, but now I'll never get to be with my angel, because he certainly won't be down here.

I looked around. Everything was red in this place, and I mean everything. I'd only been there for a few hours and I was already sick of the colour.

I was still looking around when I saw him. No. That's impossible. There's no way my angel ended up in hell.

I stared; he stared back. It was him!

"James!" I cried, and ran over to him. He held out his arms and I jumped into them. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. What happened? Why are you here?"

"I tried to avenge you, but . . . but . . ." I broke off, unable to continue.

"It's alright. You're here now."

"Yeah, you're right. Now there's something I want to do that I haven't done in about a year."

"You read my mind," he said and carried me toward his house.

Apparently, everything in hell was not read, since the meadow was green.

We weren't really doing anything, except relaxing, when I heard a voice call my name. It was a voice I knew well, but for some reason, I couldn't identify it. It called again, "Victoria!"

Oh no. It wasn't. It couldn't be. Oh my God, it was. Riley.

He came running up to me, "Victoria, I'm so glad I finally found you.!"

"Mhmm," I replied. Please go away, please go away.

James interrupted whatever Riley was about to say next, "Who are you?"

Riley was unnerved by James, "I'm Riley." Please don't say it, please don't say it. "I'm

Victoria's mate." Crap, he said it.

"Excuse me?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Are you deaf? I said-"

"I know what you said," James cut him off.

This was not going well. I didn't know if I should explain to James what had happened, or let the fight go on. If I explained, James wouldn't think I was cheating on him, but if I let it go on, James could kill Riley. Both possibilities were pretty good.

Before I could say anything, Riley asked James, "Who are you?"

"I'm Victoria's mate," James said coolly.

"No, you're not, I am."

"No way, she's mine." James growled. He grabbed on to me and pulled me closer.

"You're delusional. She's mine." Riley grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away from

James.

I interrupted, "Neither of you owns me. I own myself."

"That's true, but you love me," James said.

"Keep dreaming, buddy," Riley told James.

"I can prove that she likes me better," James smiled and pulled me closer so he could prove his point.

Twenty minutes later, James said to me, "Okay, I think he gets the point," and tried to push me away.

I held on. "I don't think he does."

James took one look and Riley's face and smirked. "Trust me, I think he does." He tried to push me away again.

"No, he doesn't," I insisted.

"Victoria," James sighed, "We have eternity together. There's time for this later."

"That's what you said last time," I grumbled, but I loosened my grip and let him put me down. Last time he'd said that, there was no later. He'd gone to Phoenix the next day.

Once I was back on the ground, James turned to Riley and asked, "How's that for proof?"

Riley was a little flustered, but he managed to reply, "She's a good actress. She was obviously faking."

"All right then, Mr. Big Shot, get her to do that with you."

"I will." He turned to me, "Victoria?"

"Hell, no."

"Why not? We've done it before," he said, sounding hurt.

"I still have nightmares from that," I shuddered.

"We don't sleep." Riley pointed out.

"My point exactly."

James laughed, and Riley growled. James crouched down, and said, "What, you want to fight over her?"

"No," Riley smiled, "I wanted you to let go of her so I could do this."

Riley grabbed me and kissed me. I struggled, but I couldn't get out of his arms. Suddenly, Riley was gone, and without his support, I fell to the ground. Riley had been thrown halfway across the meadow.

James asked, " Are you alright?"

I ignored him and stalked toward Riley. He was going to pay for that. He was going to die.

I was halfway there when I felt James's arms wrap around my waist.

"James?" I asked sweetly.

"Mhmm?"

"Would you please let go?"

He considered it for a moment before saying, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

I tried to break free, but he tightened his grip, making me unable to move. "James," I whined.

"It's not worth killing him. Besides, we're in hell. You can't die in hell. There's nowhere to go afterwards."

"You never know. If you let me go, I'll go test that theory."

"Uh, let me think about that . . . no.."

"Since when are you the boss of me?"

He smirked, "Since always."

I rolled my eyes.

"Besides," he said, "I have something better to do that killing Riley."

"What?"

"I guess we could say it's later."

"You're right, that is better." James picked me up and carried me home. Again.


End file.
